El regalo que espero
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: ¿Que es el 14 de febrero?... ¿Dia del amor o de la mercadotecnia?...¿Un dia del año para regalar chocolates y corazones?... Una historia de amor y amistad que muestra las tres caras del amor y la amistad. Mako/Motoki,y un poco de Rei/Darien/Sere/Diamante.
1. Chapter 1

**El regalo que espero.**

Ese 14 de febrero el dia era soleado, por lo que a pesar de ser invierno el clima en ese dia era agradable, como si la naturaleza hubiera querido regalarles un calido clima en ese dia en especial a los enamorados que a tempranas horas de la mañana entraban y salían de las aulas de la Universidad de Tokio para ver el festival que se había hecho en el campus con motivo del 14 de febrero, mejor conocido como el dia del amor y la amistad.

Jóvenes de cada una de las distintas carreras caminaban por toda la explanada, ya que con motivo de la fiesta algunos cuantos habían aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer negocio y hacer venta de chocolates, flores, globos o tarjetas que se pudieran vender entre los estudiantes a fin de sacar dinero. Algunos mas osados hacían declaraciones de amor en publico, mientras que otros tantos entregaban enormes osos de peluche o colgaban mantas en ciertos puntos estratégicos del campus donde le expresaban su amor a su pareja, de lo cual muchos se daban cuenta.

-¡Miren lo que me regalo Diamante chicas!.- Exclamo Serena mostrándoles a sus amigas, Rei y Makoto un hermoso brazalete que lucia en su mano el cual estaba adornado por hermosos zafiros y diminutos diamantes.- Y no solo me regalo eso, también me regalo un vestido de diseñador el cual mando encargar directamente desde los Estados Unidos.- Hablaba orgullosa la rubia que para entonces tenia ya 5 meses con aquel joven adinerado.

-Esta muy lindo.- Dijo Rei.

-Es hermoso el brazalete.- Exclamo Makoto.

-Y si que lo es.- Siguió hablando Serena.- Este brazalete debió costarle una fortuna. Es de diseñador exclusivo y según investigue lo mando encargar directamente de una fabrica, así que no es cualquier joya la que tengo en mi mano. No cabe duda que lo mejor que pude hacer es escoger a Diamante, no creo que el don nadie de Darien hubiera podido siquiera regalarme algo así.

Rei se sintio incomodada ante las palabras de Serena. Hacia algunos meses ambas habían conocido a Darien puesto que este estudiaba en el mismo campus que ellas, solo que el era parte de la carrera de comunicación, muy diferente a Makoto que estaba en la carrera de gastronomía o Rei y Serena que estaban en la carrera de Traducción de Idiomas. Al principio Rei se había sentido atraída por Darien, solo que al escuchar decir a Serena que a ella le gustaba se había hecho a un lado, conocía a Makoto y Serena desde hace años atrás, ambas eran sus mejores amigas y jamás estaría dispuesta a sacrificar su amistad de años por un chico al que apenas conocía y por el cual solo había llegado a sentir atracción y un poco de afinidad.

Makoto por su parte, que sabia lo que Rei había sentido en principio por Darien y sabiendo lo incomodo que era la situación cambio de tema.

-¿Tu le regalaste algo a Diamante?.- Pregunto Makoto.

-Aun no.- Dijo Serena.- Le daré su regalo esta tarde. Le he comprado un reloj que mande encargar desde Suiza, pero primero estaba esperando a que el me diera un regalo. Obvio, no fuera a ser que me saliera con alguna baratija.

Serena hizo una pausa y continuo hablando.

-Por cierto Makoto… ¿Qué te regalo Andrew?

Makoto levanto el rostro hacia su amiga y dibujo una sonrisa. Tenia ya 11 meses de noviazgo con Andrew, casi un año, pero era la primera vez que pasaban un 14 de febrero como novios. Andrew al igual que Darien y Diamante estaba en el octavo semestre de ciencias de la comunicación, era un estudiante proveniente de un pueblo, becado, además de que trabajaba por las tardes en una cafetería puesto que con el dinero de la beca no era suficiente para cubrir sus gastos.

Makoto sabia que Andrew a veces se la pasaba apretado con los gastos, pues entre tantas cosas tenia que pagar la renta del departamento donde vivia, pagar alimentación, los gastos universitarios además de cumplirle alguno que otro antojo de vez en cuando.

Sabia que hace algunos días su hermana Unasuky había enfermado, por lo que había tenido que mandarle un poco de dinero a su madre, con lo cual había quedado corto de dinero, por lo que Makoto suponía no le regalaría nada, mas sin embargo eso no era algo que le quitara el sueño, sabia que Andrew le amaba y era feliz por eso.

-Pues.- Dijo Makoto.- No me regalo nada, pero eso no importa, es solo una fecha mas en el calendario. Yo se que Andrew me ama y eso es lo único que importa.

Serena dibujo una mueca de desagrado en su rostro al escuchar la respuesta de Makoto.

-¿Cómo que no te regalo nada Makoto?.- Pregunto Serena desconcertada.- ¿Pero que le pasa?… Es 14 de febrero y no te regala nada, no creo que no haya tenido siquiera para comprarte algun perfume o… ¡No Makoto, déjalo que futuro te espera con un tacaño como Andrew!

Makoto se sintio irritada ante el comentario de Serena, ciertamente sabia que su amiga a la hora de elegir novio se dejaba llevar por cosas como el precio de los regalos que recibía, si se fijaban en las fechas especiales, el apellido de la familia, la aceptaba así y no la iba a cambiar. Sabia que Serena jamás hubiera aceptado ser novia de Andrew, razón por la cual no había aceptado a Darien, pero el hecho de que insultara a su novio la molesto de sobremanera.

-Serena por favor, te voy a pedir que no hables así de mi novio.- Dijo Makoto tratando de controlar su ira.- Yo se que Andrew me ama, me lo demuestra todos los días del año con sus acciones que es lo que realmente valoro así que no he estado esperando ansiosa este dia para que demuestre lo que se que ya siente por mi.

Rei sabia que Makoto solía enojarse pocas veces, pero también sabia que cuando Makoto llegaba a enojarse solía tener ataques de ira y decir inclusive palabras hirientes por lo que trato de hacer algo para que las cosas no terminaran mal entre Makoto y Serena.

-Makoto, tranquilízate por favor. Tu sabes que Andrew te ama, no tienes porque ponerte así por comentarios estupidos.- Le dijo a Makoto.- Y tu Serena, por favor deja de decir estupideces. Este es solo un dia mas en el calendario además el precio de un regalo no siempre es proporcional al amor. Así que mejor cállate si no quieres tragarte tus palabras a futuro.

Serena se sintio molesta ante el comentario de Rei.

-No es comentario estupido.- Dijo Serena.- Se lo digo porque soy su amiga. Digo, no creo que Andrew no haya tenido dinero siquiera para comprarle un miserable ramo de rosas. Mira, no es que tenga algo en contra de Andrew, si es guapo el chico pero de que apuro saca a Makoto. No tiene buen auto, se la pasa corto con el dinero, no le da buenos regalos a Makoto y…

-¡Ya cállate Serena!.- Exploto Rei irritada. A pesar de que quería a Serena le molestaba de sobremanera lo superficial que llegaba a ser a veces su amiga.- Si no le da o le da regalo que mas da, lo importante es que Andrew la ama y ella se siente feliz con Andrew… ¿No crees?… De que sirve un regalo caro y tanto circo en publico si a tus espaldas el novio en cuestión se comporta como un patan en potencia.

Serena frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Rei.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir Rei?.- Pregunto Serena.- ¿No será que estas celosa porque yo le gustaba a Darien?

Rei y Makoto estaba a punto de explotar contra Serena cuando llego Diamante y se acerco a la rubia tomándola por la cintura.

-Hola Sere.- Le susurro al oído.- Te estaba extrañando… ¿Ya tienes listo mi regalo?.- Le pregunto con picardía mientras deslizaba las manos por sus caderas.

-Por supuesto lindo.- Balbuceo Serena besándolo apasionadamente en los labios.- ¿Pero que te parece si vamos a participar al concurso de lo besos?.- Propuso Serena al escuchar por el micrófono que en unos minutos se iba a llevar a cabo un concurso en el cual la pareja ganadora seria la que durara mas tiempo besándose.- Sirve que le demostramos a todo mundo cuanto nos amamos.

Despues de que Serena se fuera alejada de su novio, Rei noto aun la chispa de ira en los ojos de Makoto.

-Tranquila Mako.- Balbuceo Rei.- No te pongas mal por eso. Tu sabes que Andrew te ama. No dejes que las palabras de Serena te afecten.

-No es que me moleste que no me regale nada Rei, Andy es muy lindo conmigo, lo amo, pero no me gusta que Serena hable así de el, yo quiero mucho a Sere, las tres nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero si sigue así un dia de estos me va a terminar hartando y terminare mal con ella.- Dijo Makoto.- Y bueno, si te soy sincera si me molesta que me pregunten… ¿Qué te regalo tu novio?…¿Qué le regalaste tu?… Y se que no debería de molestarme, Andrew es un chico maravilloso, lo amo, pero no puedo evitar que las palabras ajenas me incomoden, que murmuren que no me quiere solo porque no me regalo tal o cual cosa.

Rei tomo y soltó aire.

-Lo se Mako, entiendo que te haga sentir incomodo. Como tu dices muchos andan presumiendo lo que les regalaron y lo que regalaron, y muy seguro no dejaran de murmurar que porque si Andrew no te regalo esto o aquello.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Pero a ti que te importa lo que digan los demás?… Si yo se que Andrew no es muy dado ha los besos pasionales en publico a las escenitas cachondas que a mi parecer en publico no se ven bien, pero me consta que te ama y tu lo sabes, el te lo ha demostrado y lo importante es que te lo demuestre a ti, no a los demás.

-Cierto Rei. Tienes razón… Tu también te sentiste molesta por el comentario de Serena… ¿Verdad?.- Dijo Makoto.- Yo se que te gustaba Darien.

Rei dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tu lo has dicho, me gustaba, es un chico lindo, pero ustedes son mis amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás arriesgaría nuestra amistad por un chico.- Dijo Rei.- Además ya sabes el lema de Serena, "novio o ex novio de una amiga no se toca".

-Pero Darien no era su novio.- Dijo Makoto.

-Pero a ella le gustaba. Además chicos hay muchos.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento y se sentaron en el césped. Makoto abrió su bolsa y saco de esta una cajita roja en forma de corazón, la cual en vez de tapa tenia encima un trozo de papel celofán en color transparente, dentro de la cual se podían apreciar unas galletas en forma de corazón.

-Toma, este es un pequeño regalo para ti. Son galletas de mantequilla, se que te gustan.- Dijo Makoto.- Traía otro igual para regalárselo a Serena, pero mejor no se lo daré, me ha hecho enojar y seguro mi regalo le parecería poca cosa.

Rei sonrío al ver las delicadas galletas que su amiga seguramente había hecho con tanta dedicación.

-Gracias Mako.- Dijo Rei que también abrió su bolsa y extrajo tres dijes atados a una cadena en color plateada, los cuales al armarse formaban la frase "Friends Forever".- Este es para ti.- Dijo entregándole uno a Makoto.- uno es para mi y el otro creo que era para Serena… Solo que no me atrevo a dárselo, no es de plata y seguro le parecería una baratija.

-Me duele reconocerlo.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero a veces siento que Serena no nos estima como tanto lo pregona. Se suele enojar con nosotras por estupideces y si te fijas, con las amigas de Diamante es divina, las trata como si fueran unas diosas.

-Tienen dinero.- Soltó una risita Rei.- Nosotras somos sus amigas pobres.

Ambas chicas se quedaron pensativas mirándose la una a la otra. Las dos se estimaban y estimaban a Serena, las tres tenían muchos años de conocerse y eran las mejores amigas, solo que en ocasiones Serena llegaba a exasperarlas.

-Tienes suerte Mako.- Dijo Rei.-Quizá Andy no haya colgado una manta a las afueras del campus donde te diga cuanto te ama, o no te traiga un oso gigante a la escuela para que todo mundo lo vea… Pero ese chico te adora. Pobre de Serena cuando se de cuenta de la clase de hombre que es Diamante.

-Deberíamos de decírselo.

-Makoto, por favor, tenemos mas de 10 años de conocernos las tres. Sabes como va a reaccionar, pensara que estamos mintiendo, ya se lo sugerimos una vez y nos tacho de envidiosas, no lo dijo abiertamente, pero ya sabes como es.

Makoto dejo escapar un suspiro y de pronto escucho la voz de Andrew tras ella.

-Hola Mako, hola Rei.

-Hola Andy.- Le respondió el saludo Rei.- Nos vemos mas tarde Makoto, iré a ver los concursos del dia de la mercadotecnia.- Dijo Rei que supuso que tal vez Andrew quisiera estar con Makoto a solas.

Despues de que Rei se alejara, Andrew se sentó en el césped a un lado y la atrajo hacia el pasándole un brazo por alrededor de la cintura, Makoto enseguida recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-¿Cómo estas mi amor?.- Pregunto Andrew.- Te siento un poco triste y a la vez molesta.

Makoto volteo a ver a su novio y dibujo una media sonrisa para aparentar que todo estaba bien. Ella amaba a Andrew, si bien antes de el ya había tenido dos novios, Andrew era el primero con el que duraba mas tiempo y el primero que se había mostrado interesado en conocer a su familia y así mismo presentarla en la suya como su novia, pues hacia ya 6 meses que Andrew la había llevado a su pueblo para presentársela a su madre y a su hermana.

Mas de una vez Andrew le había demostrado que la amaba, quizá no con palabras, puesto que Andrew no era muy dado a ponerle apodos cariñosos, ni a estarle repitiendo constantemente con palabras "Te amo" ni mucho menos besarla efusivamente en publico como hacían otras parejas pero a su manera ella sentía que le había demostrado su amor.

-No es nada.- Dijo Makoto.- Estoy bien.

Andrew sonrío de lado y la tomo de la barbilla, mirando sus expresivos ojos verdes.

-No me mientas Mako.- Dijo Andrew besándola suavemente en los labios.- ¿Discutiste con Serena?

-No te estoy mintiendo.- Respondió Makoto después de que terminaron de besarse.- Estoy bien en verdad, y si discutí con Serena, pero fueron cosas sin importancia.

-Se que no le agrado.

-Y si sigue así cualquier dia de estos la voy a mandar al demonio.

-Ignórala mi amor, pobre chica, necesitara de tu apoyo cuando se de cuenta de que Diamante la engaña con Esmeralda y creo que tamben con Michiru.- Dijo Andrew.- Mako se que pocas veces te lo digo pero en verdad te amo, aunque es una frase ya demasiado común que cualquiera utiliza que llega a caer en lo trillado… Mira Makoto, para mi el 14 de febrero es solo un dia mas en el calendario, pura mercadotecnia… Se que hubieras esperado un regalo de mi parte, quizá un brazalete como el que Diamante le regalo a Serena pero bueno, quisiera regalarte algo así y mucho mas porque tu te lo mereces, eres una novia maravillosa, muy alegre, dulce y cariñosa pero…

Makoto soltó una risita y después se acerco a el dándole un beso en los labios.

-No digas nada Andy.- Le dijo Makoto una vez que se separaron mientras llevaba sus manos a las mejillas de el.- Yo se que tu me amas, no necesito ningún regalo porque el mejor regalo para mi es el amor que me demuestras dia con dia. Valoro mucho que estés conmigo cuando estoy triste, la confianza que me tienes y los pequeños detalles que tienes conmigo como el hecho de que me consueles cuando estoy triste, de que me des mi lugar como tu novia frente a tus amigos. Te amo y no necesito mas que eso… ¿Cómo sigue Unasuky?… ¿Ya esta mejor?

-Hable por teléfono con mi madre en la mañana.- Dijo Andrew.- Al parecer ya se esta recuperando, aunque esta semana estaré un poco corto de dinero de dinero.

-Si ocupas algo no dudes en pedirme. Tengo algunos ahorros guardados.- Dijo Makoto.

Andrew se puso de pie y después le tendió su mano a Makoto para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No es necesario Mako.- Dijo Andrew.- No aceptaría un solo yen de tu parte. Yo soy el hombre de la relación.

-Andy, no digas eso.- Sonrío Makoto tomándolo de la mano.- Soy tu novia y sabes que puedes contar conmigo. No tiene nada de malo que una chica le preste dinero a su novio o que lo invite a salir, así que espero algun dia me aceptas una invitación a cenar.

-Por supuesto que te la aceptaría Makoto.- Sonrío Andrew ante el comentario de su novia.- Solo si tu aceptas que yo pague.

Makoto abrió su bolsa y saco de esta un cuaderno con empastado negro la cual tenia un candado en color plateado que impedía que fuera abierto y se lo entrego a Andrew junto con una pequeña llave en el mismo color del candado.

-¿Qué es esto?.- Pregunto Andrew.- ¿Me estas confiando el libro donde apuntas tus recetas secretas?

Makoto sonrío y se paro de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla. A pesar de ser una joven alta, algunos centímetros le separaban de su novio.

-Tonto, por supuesto que no.- Dijo Makoto.- No necesito apuntar ninguna receta porque las llevo aquí.- Dijo Makoto señalándose la cabeza con el dedo índice para después sacar una caja roja en forma de corazón.- Esto es para ti, son galletas de mantequilla, las que te gustan y el cuaderno negro digamos que es una especie de historia o diario. Lo empecé hace algun tiempo para regalártelo en este dia.

Andrew se emociono ante el detalle de su novia, ciertamente no era un regalo costoso, pero se notaba que había puesto su dedicación en el libro-diario y en las galletas.

-Eres maravillosa Mako.- La atrabajo a su lado.- ¿Vamos a mi casa?… De igual manera ya se suspendieron las clases y la verdad me da pereza quedarme aquí para contemplar la celebración del 14 de febrero.

Makoto sonrío para si misma y asintió. Andrew no trabajaba los lunes, por lo que podría estar con el todo el dia.

-Me agrada la idea.

Ambos iban alejándose en dirección hacia el área de estacionamiento del campus cuando por medio del micrófono oyeron la voz chillona de la chica que dirigía los concursos que se celebraban.

-_¡Finalmente tenemos a una pareja ganadora del beso mas largo en la Universidad de Tokio!.- Escucharon la voz chillona de la chica.- Los ganadores son Diamante Black y Serena Tsukino._

Andrew y Makoto al escuchar el nombre de los ganadores sonrieron pero en vez de detenerse siguieron caminando.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, Serena y Diamante recibían los aplausos en medio de la explanada después de haber ganado el concurso "el beso mas largo de TODAI". Serena miraba con orgullo de un lado a otro mientras tenia a Diamante tomado del brazo. El saberse novio de un chico atractivo, asediado por las mujeres y además de buena clase social la hacia sentirse orgullosa de si misma, mas ahora que llevaba aquel lujoso brazalete que no se cansaba de presumir y del cual ya estaba planeando averiguar su costo real por Internet.

-¿Dónde están tus amigas?.- Pregunto Diamante después de que cesaran los aplausos.

-La verdad no lo se pero estoy muy molesta con ellas.- Dijo Serena.- Trato de ser buena amiga y de todo se molestan… ¿Tu crees?… El muerto de hambre de Furuhata no le regalo nada a Makoto… ¡Nada!… Y bueno, Rei aunque no lo diga esta que se muere de la envidia porque no tiene novio, ya sabes a ella le gustaba Chiba, pero a Chiba le gusto yo. Es difícil que los hombres dejen de pensar en mi.

Diamante sonrío ante el comentario de su novia.

Ciertamente la rubia era una mujer hermosa y atractiva, lo cual a veces le hacia sentirse el centro del universo. El simple hecho de que un hombre le volteara a ver o le hablara de manera amable era para que ella ya pudiera decir, "le gusto, lo traigo loco".

-Claro que todos los hombres de TODAI y Tokio deben estar de luto.- Dijo Serena.- Pues yo ya tengo novio y ese eres tu. Jamás hubiera aceptado por novio a un mediocre como Chiba o Furuhata.

-Claro nena. Tu mereces lo mejor y eso sin duda soy yo.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba sentada dentro de una de las bancas de la cafetería de la universidad. Frente a ella tenia su computadora portátil pues estaba adelantando una tarea, además de que ese dia sabría lo pasaría sola, puesto que Serena estaría con Diamante y Makoto con Andrew.

Parejitas melosas entraban y salían de la cafetería, algunos llevando consigo globos de colores, osos de peluche o rosas. Rei tenia tiempo que se encontraba soltera, poco mas de un año, por lo cual era el segundo 14 de febrero en que no tenia pareja con quien pasar ese dia.

-Dia de la mercadotecnia.- Balbuceo para si misma.

-¿Me puedo sentar en esta mesa?.- Escucho de pronto una voz masculina que le pareció conocida y le hizo sonrojarse.

Al levantar su vista miro parado frente a ella a Darien Chiba, el amigo del novio de Makoto. Recordó que a Serena en el pasado le había atraído, e inclusive Darien la había pretendido, pero Serena le había rechazado, pues le gusto mas el auto de Diamante.

Rei volteo hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que el resto de las mesas ya estaban llenas, hubiera querido decirle que no, pues de alguna manera Serena a sus ex pretendientes los solía catalogar como "sus chicos", pero por otro lado le pareció que seria una grosería de su parte decirle que no siendo que el resto de las mesas estaban desocupadas y que al parecer en también necesitaba conectarse a Internet.

-Claro.- Balbuceo Rei.- Puedes sentarte.

Darien tomo asiento frente a Rei. Sabia que era una de las amigas de la novia de Andrew, pero no sabia como se llamaba. Recordaba que al principio, la primera vez que la vio en compañía de Makoto le pareció hermosa, había charlado con ella una vez y le pareció una mujer interesante pero después Serena comenzo a coquetearle haciendo que su atención se desviara hacia la rubia.

-Hace mucho que no te miraba… ¿Cómo estas Rei?.- Pregunto Darien tratando de romper el hielo mientras sacaba su computadora portátil para comenzar a hacer alguna de sus tareas escolares.

-Bien.- Respondió Rei.- ¿Tu como has estado?… A decir verdad creo que si nos hemos visto solo que…

-Cierto hace mucho no nos encontrábamos de esta manera.- Dijo Darien.- Para ser exacto desde que Serena acepto a Diamante.

Rei se ruborizo ante el comentario de Darien. Se sintio cual chica de secundaria frente al chico que le gusta, eso era raro en ella, nadie hacia sonrojarse a Rei Hino.

-Serena.- Balbuceo Rei.- Siento mucho que Rei se haya portado tan grosera contigo, ha decir verdad…

-No te preocupes, tu no tienes que disculparte, no eres Serena. Además eso ya no importa.

Darien comenzo a trabajar en su computadora portátil, pero de un momento a otro la conexión a internet se callo escuchándose algunos quejidos de molestia de los usuarios que en ese momento estaban dentro de la cafetería haciendo sus tareas, o en el peor de los casos navegando en Internet a falta de pareja con quien celebrar el dia del amor.

-Parece que no habrá señal.- Dijo Rei.- ¡Joder, tengo muchos deberes que adelantar!…

-0-0-0-

Makoto bajo del auto al mismo tiempo que Andrew, mientras se dirigían al departamento donde el vivía.

-¿Entonces si me aceptaras la invitación a comer?.- Insistió Makoto.

Andrew sonrío y con sus brazos rodeo la cintura de Makoto hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella.

-Ya lo veremos mi amor.- Dijo Andrew.- Me da un poco de pena que mi chica me invite a comer.

-¡Andy!.- Exclamo Makoto.- Soy tu novia no hay nada de malo en eso.

Andrew abrió la puerta del departamento donde vivía y después de que Makoto entrara entro tras ella.

-Mako, mi amor… se que quieres invitarme a comer este dia.- Dijo Andrew mientras le ponía su novia un pañuelo negro en los ojos.- Pero sinceramente no me dan ganas de ir a un restaurante donde seguro estará llenísimo de gente, con los cocineros desesperados por atender a cada una de las parejitas melosas que lleguen a celebrar uno de los tantos días de la mercadotecnia, prefiero tenerte en mi casa, para mi solo.- Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y caminar para que no tropezara- Así que ponte cómoda, que aunque sabes que a estas fechas yo no les doy importancia, igual te quise dar un regalo, aunque no precisamente un brazalete, espero que te guste.- Termino diciendo Andrew en el oído de su novia mientras deslizaba sus manos desde la cintura de la joven hasta detenerse en sus caderas…

**N/A: Hola mis lindos lectores. Esta historia iba a ser one shot, pero me quedo un poco larga así que decidí dividirla en dos capítulos. Espero sea de su agrado y para las mentes pervertidas el lemon viene hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Amiga Nicky, gracias por el titulo que me sugeriste, sabes que siempre que escribo una historia es con lo que mas batallo.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	2. Chapter 2 El regalo que espero segunda

**El regalo que espero.**

**Segunda parte.**

**Querido lector, en este capitulo hay escenas eróticas, sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

Makoto al sentir los manos de Andrew recorriéndola y los labios de el besando su cuello comenzo a respirar agitadamente, sabiendo lo que ocurriría en cualquier momento

-¿Te gusta?.- Pregunto Andrew mientras succionaba suavemente la piel ya sensibilizada del cuello de su novio a la vez que tira de la liga que sujetaba su coleta haciendo con ello que su cabello castaño cayera alrededor de su cuello.

Makoto que se encontraba con los ojos vendados gemía placenteramente levantando sus manos para acariciar la espalda de su novio por encima de la camisa.

Andrew se separo ligeramente de ella, respirando agitadamente mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacia caminar hasta que finalmente Makoto sintio de nuevo los labios de el pero ahora besando su mandíbula, arrancándole suspiros de placer.

-Siéntate mi amor, ponte cómoda.- Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse.

-¿Estamos en tu recamara?.- Pregunto Makoto sintiendo un calor abrazador recorrer desde su vientre el cual se expandía por cada centímetro de su piel que sentía ya la necesidad de los besos y las caricias de su novio.

Makoto escucha el sonido de la risa de Andrew lo cual la hizo estremecerse imaginándose el deseo reflejado en su cara y sus ojos azules que seguramente ya miraban con pasión y deseo su cuerpo de mujer.

-No precisamente.- Escucho pronto la voz de Andrew susurrándole al oído mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y poco a poco comenzaba a descender hacia abajo dejando un sendero de besos ardientes alrededor de la piel del cuello de Makoto hasta llegar a su clavícula.- Tu solo déjame amarte.

-¡Andrew!.- Grito Makoto el nombre de su amado dejando escapar de su garganta un gemido de placer.

Andrew sintio la impetuosa necesidad de desnudarla y hacerle el amor desenfrenadamente como ya muchas veces se lo había hecho en distintos lugares de su departamento. Sentía la piel arderle y el escuchar la manera en que su novia pronunciaba su nombre hizo que la erección comenzara a hacerse evidente dentro de su pantalón.

-¡Me encanta como se escucha mi nombre en tus labios!.- Exclamo Andrew y deseoso por probarla atrapo los labios de su novia en un beso pasional y desenfrenado, mientras enredaba sus manos en el cabello castaño, pronto las lenguas de ambos amantes se encontraron moviéndose desenfrenadamente en lo que parecía un beso que nunca tendría fin.

Finalmente, la falta de aire los hizo separarse agitadamente pero enseguida Andrew lleva sus manos a la blusa en color verde de Makoto desabotonándola lentamente para besar la piel que iba quedando al descubierto hasta ver el nacimiento de sus senos cubiertos por un sostén de encaje en color negro.

Makoto sintio que Andrew se detenía, fue apenas un lapso de segundos, pero sintiendo la punzada decepción llevo sus manos hacia sus ojos con la intención de bajarse la venda, pero antes de que lo hiciera Andrew la tomo de las manos.

-Tranquila Mako.- Sintio Makoto que susurraba cerca de su boca pues pudo sentir el sabor de su dulce aliento mezclándose con el suyo.

-¿Por qué te detienes?.- Pregunto Makoto respirando agitadamente.- No me tortures así.

Andrew tomo a su novia en brazos y la condujo dentro de su habitación, dentro de la cual aun la cama estaba con las sabanas revueltas, lentamente la sentó al borde de la cama, se desabotono la camisa lanzándola al suelo y después se acerco a ella desabotonándole la blusa hasta sacársela completamente y lanzarla al piso.

Makoto dejo escapar un gemido cuando sintio los labios de Andrew sobre la piel de sus pechos, de un momento a otro sintio como si Andrew estuviera tras ella y como las manos de el desabotonaban su soten el cual se imagino fue a parar a algun lugar de la habitación que ya conocía.

-Makoto, tienes una piel tan suave.- Susurro Andrew al oído de su novia y repegando su torso desnudo a la espalda pequeña de Makoto llevando sus manos grandes hacia enfrente para acariciarle los senos con sus manos, arrancándole suspiros de placer.

-¡Andrew!.- Pronuncio Makoto el novio de su amado, sintiéndose en el cielo cuando sintio como Andrew acariciaba sus pezones erectos con la yema de sus dedos, mientras sus labios besaban con ansiedad su cuello, haciéndola sentir como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera cada centímetro de su piel.

Andrew tumbo a su novia en la cama, mirando como ella a ciegas levantaba sus manos tratando de tocarlo sin éxito alguno, Andrew sonrío malicioso, le excitaba de sobremanera ver a su novia ansiosa por tocarlo por sentirlo. Tomo las manos de ella y las puso en su rostro para que Makoto pudiera sentirlo.

-Tranquila mi amor, aquí estoy.- Susurro Andrew con una voz que a Makoto le pareció cargada de ternura y amor para sus oídos logrando que sus mejillas se encendieran, tiñéndose de un color rojizo.

Makoto estaba ansiosa por sentirlo, anhelaba sus caricias, sus besos, el roce de su piel contra su piel como el sediento que desea saciar su sed en medio del desierto. Sintiéndose torpe, pues no podía mirarlo por la venda que cubría sus ojos comenzo a acariciar su rostro, primero sus parpados, pasando el puente de su nariz para después detenerse en sus labios. Supuso que Andrew le estaba mirando por lo que se humedeció los labios y con sus manos lo atrajo hacia ella.

Andrew sintio excitarse al ver la manera en que su novia se había humedecido los labios, sabia lo que Makoto le estaba insinuando con ello lo cual provoco que un calor abrazador recorriera su cuerpo y en señal de respuesta acerco sus labios a los de ella hasta sentir el sabor de su delicioso aliento mezclándose con el suyo.

-Eres hermosa.- Susurro Andrew apenas rozándole los labios con los suyos para después cambiar de dirección y besarle una de sus mejillas.- Amo ver tus mejillas cuando te sonrojas.

-Andrew, bésame.- Pidió Makoto con tono suplicante, bajando sus manos torpemente hasta que sus manos encontraron el pecho de Andrew, acariciándolo torpemente arrancándole suspiros de placer.

Andrew sonrío y atrapo los labios de su novia en un beso tierno que poco a poco fue tornándose desenfrenado, mientras sus lenguas se movían frenéticamente ansiosos el uno del otro.

Makoto gemía de placer, gritando el nombre de su amado al sentir como el iba dejando un sendero de besos desde su cuello, pasando por su clavícula hasta detenerse en el nacimiento de sus senos.

-¡Me estas matando!.- Susurro Makoto con voz entrecortada sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía y las gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo.- ¡Soy tuya, tómame, ya no soporto mas!

-No seas ansiosa y déjame amarte.

Andrew tomo un pequeño cubo de hielo entre sus labios deslizándolo por uno de los pezones rosados de su novia, haciendo que esta gritara de placer al sentir el frío del hielo en contraste con la tibieza de sus labios con los cuales succionaba un poco el pezón de su novia.

-¡Oh, Andrew!.- Jadeaba Makoto sintiendo que estallaría de placer en cualquier momento, sintiendo como su novio repetía lo que había hecho ahora en su otro seno mientras sus manos se movían acariciando la piel de su cintura hasta detenerse en el cierre de sus ceñidos jeans.- ¡Me quemas, me haces arder!.- Simio Makoto mordisqueándose después el labio inferior sintiendo que estallaría de placer al sentir el frío del hielo sobre su piel contrastando con la tibieza de los labios de su novio y las manos que se deslizaban por su cintura.

Makoto de pronto sintio como su novio bajaba el cierre de sus apretados jeans sacándoselos de un tiron junto con sus pequeñas panties y supo que estaba completamente desnuda en medio de la cama a disposición de el.

-Tienes un sabor exquisito.- Escucho la voz ronca de Andrew y se estremeció al sentir los labios de el acariciando sus muslos ya humedecidos, mordisqueándola, succionándola suavemente para después dirigirse a la calidez de su sexo acariciándola con la punta de su lengua.

Makoto se arqueo ligeramente sintiendo, gimiendo mientras pronunciaba con lujuria el nombre de su novio, sintiendo como los músculos de su vientre se contraían una y otra vez provocándole sensaciones placenteras.

-Yo también quiero verte.- Exigió Makoto.- Quiero tocarte.

Andrew se abrió paso entre las piernas de su novia y comenzo a hacer fricción de su miembro contra la humedad del sexo de su novia. Makoto se aferro a su espalda y levanto un poco sus caderas para aumentar la fricción, deseosa por sentirlo fue bajando sus delicadas manos hasta encontrar el trasero de el haciendo presión ante la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella.

-¿Solo eso?.- Escucho la voz de Andew entrecortada susurrándole al oído, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja

-¡Andrew!.- Susurro el nombre de su novio entre gemidos, con deseo y lujuria, apretujándole el trasero.- ¡Te quiero dentro de mi, completamente…

Makoto con manos torpes, al sentir la fricción del miembro viril de Andrew sobre su intimidad llevo sus manos hasta encontrar el grueso miembro viril de su novio, acariciando con sus manos aquella parte del cuerpo de su novio que tanto placer le daba.

Andrew dejo escapar un ronco gemido de placer al sentir como su novia le acariciaba la parte de su cuerpo mas sensible llevándolo al mas delicioso de los éxtasis, complaciéndolo de la manera que solo ella sabia.

-Y yo quiero que me mires.- Le susurro Andrew apartándole finalmente la venda de los ojos, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, mirando al fin los verdes ojos de su novia que ardían de deseo solo y para el.- Quiero ver lo que provoco en ti.- Le dijo cuando finalmente le quito la venda de los ojos.

Makoto sintio estremecerse al ver por fin el rostro de su novio, su frente perlada de sudor y sus pupilas en las que podía ver reflejado el amor y deseo que por ella sentía. Mirándolo fijamente, sin apartar la mirada ni un solo momento, Makoto lo sintio hundirse dentro de ella con una poderosa embestida que la hizo gemir de placer.

Andrew, por su parte, sintio su cuerpo temblar de placer, ver los ojos de su amada cuando entraba en ella le pareció simple y sencillamente placentero. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella comenzo a moverse lentamente, incrementando el ritmo poco a poco mientras sentía como ella le encajaba suavemente las uñas en la espalda y alzaba las caderas.

-¡Andrew!.- Pronuncia Makoto el nombre de su novio con voz cargada de deseo, sintiendo como el la tomaba del trasero apretujándola y haciendo presión contra sus caderas, entrando y saliendo de ella.- ¡Mas rápido!.- Pedía Makoto entre gemidos.

Andrew al escuchar las suplicas de su amada comenzo a moverse mas rápida y profundamente, ambos amantes gimiendo y jadeando ante el placer que estaban sintiendo. Makoto acaricio la espalda sudorosa de su amante y se irguió un poco, besando el cuello de Andrew y mordisqueándolo suavemente hasta llegar a uno de sus hombros. Andrew al sentir la lengua de su amada sobre su cuello deja escapar un ronco gemido de placer.

-¿Te lastime?.- Susurro Makoto en su oído mientras le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡No!.- Respondió Andrew entrecortadamente mientras tomaba las piernas de ella enredándolas alrededor de su cintura, acariciándole los muslos suavemente.- Eres maravillosa, me haces feliz, te amo…

Makoto se sentía completamente extasiada, pero al escuchar que su novio le decía que la amaba sensaciones aun mas maravillosas inundaron su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir como si en el mundo solo existieran ellos dos. Quiso decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna, los labios de Andrew se apoderaron de su boca besándola fieramente, mordisqueando sus labios, permitiendo que Makoto jugara con su lengua.

Andrew deslizo una de sus manos desde el trasero de su novia hasta tocar su cintura y finalmente detenerse en uno de sus senos, acariciándolo suavemente para después retorcerle el pezón, Makoto por toda respuesta gimió contra sus labios y enredo sus manos en el cabello corto de el intensificando el beso.

Ambos amantes supieron que pronto alcanzarían el orgasmo, Andrew intensifico aun mas los movimientos, hundiéndose profundamente dentro de la calidez de su amada. Makoto sintio de pronto sus músculos tensarse, el placer recorriendo su cuerpo gritando de placer a la vez que sentía como su novio terminaba dentro de ella. Sintiéndose completamente exhausto, Andrew se dejo caer sobre su amada, besándola suavemente en los labios.

-Te amo.- Susurro Makoto una vez que se hubieran separado.- Eres maravilloso.

Andrew se recostó de lado, estrechando a su novia entre sus brazos.

-Y yo te amo a ti.- Le respondió Andrew mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas.- Mako, tu mereces el mejor de los regalos, eres una novia linda y tierna, merecerías el mejor de los regalos y yo…-

Makoto le dio un beso profundo en los labios a Andrew y le sonrío tiernamente.

-Andy, no digas mas, tu ya me has dado el regalo que espero, y ese regalo es tu amor. Se que me amas no solo un dia del año, sino también los otros 364 días que le restan y eso es mas que suficiente.- Dijo Makoto.- Adoro la manera en que me miras, eres la única persona que me hace reír cuando estoy triste, se que eres mi novio fiel, eres muy tierno y apasionado, así que no puedo pedir mas.

Andrew acaricio el cabello de su novia, en verdad se había sentido agobiado por no poder darle un regalo decente, algo que ella mereciera. Le agobiaba que Makoto se fuera a sentir triste o que pensara que la valoraba poco por no poder recibir un regalo como el que muchas mujeres desearían, pero al escuchar las palabras de su novia se sintio un poco mejor.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado las horas, los estudiantes entraban y salían de la cafetería, pero aun Rei y Darien seguían conversando animadamente sobre sus clases, ya se habían visto antes, pero jamás hubieran imaginado que se pudieran llevar tan bien.

-Pensé que solamente yo era un bicho raro.- Río Darien ante el comentario de Rei que se refiera al 14 de febrero como uno de los "días celebres de la mercadotecnia".- Pero bueno al menos ya hay alguien que piensa como yo.

-Es que es así.- Dijo Rei que si bien siempre se había sentido atraída físicamente por Darien, nunca había charlado antes con el.- Solo es un dia mas en el año. Muchas mujeres suelen jactarse de los caros regalos que reciben de sus novios para con eso tapar su trauma a falta de una relación verdaderamente afectiva.

-Claro.- Dijo Darien.- Y es muy beneficioso para los grandes empresarios de la industria de los chocolates, los corazones y las tarjetas.- Darien hizo una pausa y se quedo pensativo mirando a Serena entrar del brazo de Diamante a la cafetería.- Aunque sin duda para algunas mujeres es un dia importante.

La sonrisa se desdibujo del rostro de Rei al mirar que Serena entraba a la cafetería del brazo de Diamante. Sabia que en el pasado Serena había desdeñado a Darien a pesar de que se sentía atraída por el, pero sabia que si la veía ahí en compañía de Darien, Serena se sentiría molesta.

-Darien.- Balbuceo Rei nerviosa tratando de que Serena no la mirara.- Creo que me tengo que ir.

Darien sonrío al mirar el nerviosismo de Rei.

-¿Te quieres esconder de Serena?.- Le pregunto.- Ya se fue.- Dijo Darien que la miro salirse sin darse cuenta de que ahí estaba Rei.- ¿Por qué te escondes de ella?… Digo si se puede saber.

-Bueno, es que tu y ella en el pasado.- Rei hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y trato de retractarse.- Bueno, es que quizá ella me vería y…-

-A, ya, temes que te vea platicando conmigo.- Dijo Darien.- ¿Qué hay de malo?… Solo estamos conversando además Serena y yo nunca fuimos pareja. Cierto la pretendía pero ella no me acepto.

Rei se sintio avergonzada al saberse descubierta por Darien y sintio como el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo Rei.- Pero bueno, Serena tiene su manera de ver las cosas. Ella es nuestra mejor amiga y, bueno, es un poco especial.

-Bueno, a mi también me queda claro que es un tanto especial.- Dijo Darien.- Tengo mi propia opinión de ella pero tu eres su amiga así que evitare comentarios.

Darien miro su reloj, dándose cuenta de que faltaba menos de una hora para entrar a su trabajo.

-Bien Rei.- Dijo Darien.- Me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo pero tengo que ir a trabajar, hace mucho que no te veía. Me gustaría volver a verte otro dia.

-Soy amiga de la novia de tu amigo.- Respondió Rei.- Así que seguro me veras mas de una vez.

-Yo me refería a otra cosa.- Dijo Darien.- Quizá a tomar un café, digo, si es que Serena no te regaña.

Rei sonrío ante el comentario de Darien, algo dentro de su mente le decía que no, por respeto a la amistad de Serena, pero en el fondo quería decirle que si.

-Por supuesto que Serena no me regaña.- Dijo Rei.- No es mi madre.

Darien la miro detenidamente. Antes ya había conversado con ella, pero nunca a solas ni tan amenamente.

-¿Te puedo invitar a comer mañana después de mi trabajo?.- Pregunto Darien.- Salgo a las 8 de mi trabajo. Te invitaría hoy, pero ya sabes, es dia del "amor".- Dijo Darien haciendo sus comillas con los dedos.- Así que seguro todos los lugares estarán abarrotados.

-Me parece perfecto.- Respondió Rei.

Algunos segundos después de que Darien se alejara, Rei giro su rostro para mirarlo alejarse, pero el rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando lo miro voltear hacia donde estaba ella.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Makoto se encontraba recostada en la cama de Andrew cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con el cobertor en color vino tinto. Miro su ropa suya tirada en el piso y sonrío para si misma, recordando que su primera vez había sido 5 meses atrás dentro de esa misma habitación. Durante los 11 meses que llevaba de novia con Andrew ya habían hecho el amor muchas veces, algunas tantas en la cama, otras tantas en la sala, alguna vez en el comedor y hasta en la regadera.

Andrew no era el primer novio que Makoto tenia, era ya el tercero con el que tenia una relación pero con ningún otro hombre se había sentido tan bien como con Andrew.

-¡Andrew ya te tardaste mucho!.- Grito Makoto, pues Andrew ya se había tardado 10 minutos en regresar a la habitación.

-Ya voy mi amor.- Le respondió Andrew.

Makoto se recostó en la cama y de pronto miro a Andrew entrar en la habitación, vestido con un pantalón negro pero con el torso desnudo, llevando una charola en las manos.

-Levántate mi amor. Creo que necesitamos comer.

Makoto se sentó sobre la cama y se sorprendió al mirar dos platos en los cuales estaba servida una porción de lasaña acompañada de ensalada verde y rebanadas de baguette así como dos copas y una botella de vino tinto.

-¿Eso lo preparaste tu?.- Pregunto Makoto sorprendida.

Andrew se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Si, lo prepare para ti.- Dijo Andrew.- Aunque no veo porque te sorprendes, tu estudias gastronomía y me consta que cocinas mucho mejor que yo.

Makoto sintio un cúmulo de emociones dentro de su corazo. Ciertamente ella se desenvolvía mucho mejor que Andrew en la cocina por la preparación que llevaba en su carrera, pero el hecho de saber que Andrew le había preparado la comida, que se había esforzado para agradarla le emociono de sobremanera.

-Gracias mi amor.- Respondió Makoto abrazándolo.- Ese detalle es muy lindo.

-Es lo menos que mereces.

-Es el mejor regalo que he recibido.- Dijo Makoto mirándolo a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- Bueno, no tanto así, es mas bien el segundo mejor regalo que he recibido, porque el mejor de todos los regalos eres tu. Comamos, en un momento mas tienes que llevarme a casa, aunque me encantaría quedarme contigo.

Andrew volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba colgando de la pared de su habitación, dándose cuenta de que ya eran las 8:00 de la noche. Despues de haber hecho el amor una y otra vez se habían quedado profundamente dormidos y cuando habían despertado, se les había pasado el tiempo conversando dentro de la cama.

-¡Es cierto!.- Exclamo Andrew.- ¿Sabes?… Tenia pensado darte esta sorpresa en cuanto llegamos.- Andrew hizo una pausa y la miro con deseo.- Pero cuando te vende los ojos cambie de planes.

-Y eso me gusto mucho.- Respondió Makoto guiñándole el ojo.- Fue demasiado hot.

-0-0-0-

**Dos meses después…**

Sentadas debajo de un árbol de grueso tronco, Rei y Makoto se encontraban escuchando a Serena quien lloraba copiosamente tras contarles que el dia anterior, al haber ido a buscar a Diamante a su casa lo había encontrado besándose apasionadamente Michiru, la cual era la mejor amiga de Diamante, y a la cual Serena idolatraba por ser hija de una familia de renombre.

-¿Y si ustedes ya lo sabían entonces porque nunca me lo dijeron?.- Reclamo Serena.

-Tranquila Serena.- Habló Rei.- Muchas veces te dijimos que Diamante no te convenía, tu sabias bien que el es un mujeriego pero te empeñaste a aceptar ser su novia.

-Rei tiene razón.- Dijo Makoto.- Además nosotras no teníamos la certeza de que saliera con Michiru, pero si nos consta como es y ha sido siempre y tu eso lo sabias.

Serena comenzo a sollozar de nuevo y Makoto saco un pañuelo de su bolsa ofreciéndoselo a su amiga.

-No llores Sere.- Dijo Makoto.- Piensa que a final de cuentas fue lo mejor, tu mereces otro tipo de hombre, que te ame, que te respete. Y a decir verdad tu sabes que Diamante no te amaba.

Serena se limpio las lagrimas y levanto su rostro en alto.

-Tienen razón chicas.- Dijo Serena.- Soy hermosa, muchos morirían por esta a mis pies, tal como Chiba. Por cierto, ahora vuelvo, voy al baño.

Rei sonrío con nerviosismo al escuchar que Serena mencionaba a Darien, ya llevaba un mes saliendo con el, tenían demasiada afinidad, ambos querían algo mas que una relación amistosa, pero Rei se detenía pues no quería lastimar a Serena.

-¿Qué hago Makoto?.- Pregunto Rei que se sentía entre la espada y la pared.- Quiero algo mas con Darien, tenemos mucha afinidad, me la paso muy bien con el, es un hombre muy agradable y bueno, el fin de semana me invito a su casa, al principio pensé que quería otra cosa, pero me invito par presentarme a su familia, era cumpleaños de su hermana…

_Flash Back…_

_Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Rei hubiera llegado al departamento donde Darien vivía con sus padres, Mamoru y Akiko Chiba además de su hermana menor, Minako, una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules._

_Rei al llegar al departamento de la familia se había sentido nerviosa, Darien no era su novio, pero el hecho de conocer a la familia de un chico era algo que le provocaba que las manos comenzaran a sudarle, tal como cuando en el pasado su ex novio Zafiro le había presentado a su familia. Su incomodidad al principio fue mayor, pues no era en si una fiesta, solo una reunión familiar en la que estaban presentes los padres de Darien, Minako quien cumplía años y Kunzite el novio de Minako._

_Al pasar de las horas Rei había entrado en confianza, siendo tratada con amabilidad por los Chiba, hasta que finalmente los padres de Darien salieron y Mina invito a Darien y Rei a que les acompañaran a la sala a ver una película que ella vería con Kunzite. Rei se había sentado en una de las esquinas del sofá, con Darien a su lado, mientras Kunzite y Mina estaban muy atentos a la película y comiendo del cesto de palomitas. Rei de pronto sintio que Darien le pasaba una de sus manos por la cabeza, acariciándole suavemente el cabello negro que ella siempre llevaba suelto lo cual le provocó sonrojarse y comenzar a reír._

_-Perdón.- Balbuceo Darien.- ¿Te molesta?_

_No.- Respondió Rei echándose a reír.- Es solo que me haces cosquillas._

_Kunzite y Mina se levantaron del sillón, argumentando que irían a una tienda cercana a comprar algunas botanas, dejando así solos a Rei y Darien._

_-Disculpa si te incomode.- Dijo Darien.- Mira ya te había visto muchas veces con la novia de Andrew, pero bueno, ahora que te he tratado un poco mejor pues he de decirte que me agradas… Quizá hasta me agradaría tener a una novia como tu._

_Rei soltó una risita nerviosa, ella era de carácter fuerte, pero Darien provocaba que sus nervios trastabillaran. Se pregunto si le estaría hablando en serio o si la estaría timando._

_-O quizá terminarías odiándome.- Respondió Rei.- No podrías saberlo si no lo intentas_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Por favor Rei, no te compliques la vida, lo que te sucede no es tan complicado como parece.- Dijo Makoto.- Las tres somos amigas y nos queremos mucho, pero sabemos que Serena es un tanto especial, ella en su momento desprecio a Darien porque miro mas conveniente a Diamante, así que bueno, tu no le estas quitando nada a nadie, si Darien te agrada adelante… ¿Qué tal si descubrieras que el es el amor de tu vida?

-¡Mako, por favor!.- Exclamo Rei.- Estoy hablando en serio, nosotras tres hemos sido amigas todas la vida, y bueno, Darien me agrada mucho pero…

-Date una oportunidad con el. No te espantes a los pretendientes Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- Quizá el sea el hombre que necesitas, es mejor arrepentirse de lo que hacemos y no de lo que no hacemos… y si Serena nos aprecia tanto como dice sabrá entenderlo. Ella perdió su oportunidad con Darien porque quiso.

-Creo que tienes razón.- Dijo Rei.- Por cierto… ¿Aun no tienes tu periodo?

Makoto sonrío aliviada. Su ultimo periodo se había retrasado casi tres semana por lo que inmediatamente había pensado que estaba embarazada y mas al recordar que justo un mes atrás se le había olvidado tomarse una de las píldoras anticonceptivas que tomaba estrictamente cada dia; había estado agobiada por días, ciertamente amaba con locura a Andrew, pero a ella aun le faltaba poco mas de un año para terminar su carrera universitaria, a diferencia de Andrew que estaba en su ultimo semestre.

-Estoy en mi periodo querida.- Dijo Makoto.- Justo hoy empecé. Estuve tan agobiada estos días, afortunadamente tengo a Andrew que siempre logra que mis nervios desaparezcan, y en todo caso, si hubiera estado embarazada, ciertamente no es lo que hubiera querido en este momento, pero sería un hijo del hombre que amo.

Apenas Makoto había mencionado a Andrew, este apareció acompañado de Darien.

-Hola mi amor.- Se acerco Andrew besando profundamente a su novia.- ¿Vamos a caminar?

Andrew y Makoto se alejaron dejando solos a Rei y Darien.

-Hola Darien.- Sonrío Rei.- ¿Cómo estas?…¿Te sientes mejor?.- Le pregunto al recordar que en los últimos días había tenido resfriado.

Darien le tomo una sus manos entre las suyas.

-Muy bien.- Respondió Darien.- Pero ahora solo falta que tu me des tu respuesta. Sabes lo que quiero, y lo que me haces sentir, eres una chica muy agradable, me agrada que seas una mujer tan sencilla, linda y con carácter, pero si necesita mas tiempo o si crees que…

Rei se acerco a Darien y lo beso suavemente en los labios interrumpiéndolo de esa manera.

-¿Te gusta esa respuesta?

Darien la tomo por el talle y la atrajo hacia el.

-Me encanta.

-Ahora por favor, déjame hablar con Serena.- Rei miro que Darien iba a decir algo pero no se lo permitió.- Si Darien, ya se que me dirás que nunca fueron novios, pero bueno, ella es muy especial, pero aun con eso es de mis mejores amigas.

-De acuerdo, respetare tu decisión aunque no veo porque Serena tenga que hacer berrinche. Aun así tomate el tiempo que quieras. Aunque Andrew ya sabe que estoy interesado en ti.

-Makoto también lo sabe, pero no Serena, así que déjame ser yo quien hable con ella.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba sentada en el asiento de copiloto dentro del auto de Andrew, mientras este le hablaba sobre la entrevista de trabajo que había tenido el dia anterior en una editorial.

-¡Felicidades mi amor!.-Exclamo Makoto dándole un fuerte abrazo.- Yo sabia que te lo darían, lo mereces.

Despues de que se separaran un poco, Andrew llevo una de sus manos al rostro de ella acariciándole una de sus mejillas.

-Cada esfuerzo que hago es por ti.- Dijo Andrew.- Y mas ahora que quizá estés…-

-Andrew

-Makoto, mi amor, ya se que no estamos casados, que aun te falta por terminar la universidad.- Dijo Andrew.- Yo tampoco quisiera tener un bebe ahorita, pero si estas embarazada entonces bienvenido sea… Yo voy a estar contigo, no tengas miedo, te amo y te traje un test de embarazo.- Dijo Andrew estirando su brazo al asiento trasero de donde tomo un test que había comprado en una farmacia.- Sal de tus dudas, quizá no estés embarazada y si lo estamos pues…

-Mi periodo me vino.- Lo interrumpió Makoto con su rostro lleno de felicidad.- Estoy en mis días, fue solo un susto.

-Espera Mako no he terminado, si estamos esperando un….- Continuo Andrew hablando.- ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy en la mañana.

Andrew sonrío para si mismo, ciertamente al principio había estado nervioso, pues aunque el ya estaba por terminar sus estudios y tenia un mejor trabajo, sabia que su novia quería esperar hasta terminar sus estudios universitarios, además de que en esos días se había tenido que mostrar tranquilo para no ponerla mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, aunque dentro de el ya estaba haciendo a la idea de que quizá tendría un bebe.

-Bien, entonces creo que esto no lo necesitamos por ahora.- Dijo Andrew lanzando hacia atrás la prueba casera.- Aunque a decir verdad ya me estaba imaginando un bebe o una bebe con cabello castaño y el color de tus ojos.

Andrew estiro su brazo hacia el asiento trasero del auto y saco una rosa en color rosada.

-Para ti.- Le dijo entregándosela a su novia.

Makoto tomo la rosa con una de sus manos y sonrío, le agradaban esos pequeños detalles con los que a veces su novio la sorprendía.

-¿De que es dia?

-No es dia de nada.- Dijo Andrew besando la frente de su novia.- No necesito un dia especial en el calendario para regalarte algo, mucho menos para recordarte que te amo.

Fin.

**N/A: muajaja, hace ya mucho rato que no me desquitaba escribiendo un lemon hot jejeje, ya tenia ganas de escribir uno. Bien, espero que la historia sea del agrado de quien lo lea y no ofenda mentes sensibles que adoran el 14 de febrero. No se que tanta importancia se le de en Japón a esta fecha, pero de igual manera tenia ganas de hacer el fic.**

**Salvo el fic, mas allá de la escena candente de los protagonista, la idea es presentar las diferentes caras de amor y de la amistad.**

**En fin, espero sea de su agrado y que nadie se moleste por el lemon o por la personalidad que le di a Serena o por la manera en que trato el dia del amor.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rouseau**


End file.
